Inuyasha Ouran Cross Over
by NaoDream
Summary: Kagome and Haruhi are old school friends, one day the decide to meet up but will it turn into a disater when the club and inuyasha show up... sucky title and summary i know but please R&R UPDATED...but still bad grammer and spelling lol
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked down the street looking down at a small piece of paper in her hand, she stopped walking and looked up around her.

"_It must be around here somewhere"_

She looked back down at the piece of paper again before setting of down the street once more. Kagome came to a stop in front of an apartment complex; she looked up at all the different apartments until she saw the one she was searching for. Kagome put the paper in her pocket ran her fingers threw her hair and straightened her clothes; she was wearing her yellow strapless dress with pale pink flower trim around the top and bottom. Kagome climbed up the stairs and walked past the apartments until she came to the one she was looking for, Kagome stared at the door for a few seconds and took a deep breath before knocking.

"I'm coming" a girl yelled out

The door opened to revile a girl with short brown hair wearing some old jeans with a white shirt that was to big on her.

"Kagome you made it"

"It's good to see you again Haruhi"

"It's been way to long"

Haruhi moved away from the door allowing Kagome to enter her small apartment, Kagome took off the shoes and followed Haruhi into the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi offered

"Yes, thankyou"

Haruhi went into the kitchen and made the tea, she came out a few seconds later carrying the tea cups careful not to spill any on the floor.

"Where is your dad?"

"He is working the day shifts now, he wont be back until tonight, how has school been going since I left?"

"Oh uhhh well school is ok I guess"

"I heard that you haven't been there a lot because you have been sick"

"How did you know that?"

"I ran into 3 of your friends the other day"

"Yuki, Ayumi and Eri?"

"Yeah that's right"

Kagome groaned and banged her head on the table

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Kagome mumbled

"Are you sure you look a little pale"

"How is your new school?" Kagome said lifting her head in an attempt to change the subject

"Well on my first day I managed to break an 8 million yen vase" Haruhi said drinking some of her tea

"A.. 8 million… vase… wow it really is a rich school" Kagome chuckled

"And now im in this host club to pay them back"

"A host club?"

Haruhi told Kagome all about the host club and its hosts members, Kagome couldn't help but feel jealous at the normal life Haruhi was leading compared to her own confusing life between her time and the feudal era. It was a little after 12 when they heard a knock on the door, Haruhi groaned when she heard the voice calling out her name.

"Haruhi are you home" a male voice sang "open the door my dear daughter"

"Daughter?" Kagome questioned

"Why today" Haruhi groaned

"Maybe she isn't home" another voice said

"Yes I'm not home please go away" Haruhi whispered

"What if she is lying on the floor dying unable to reach the door! Don't worry Haruhi I'm coming for you"

There was a loud bang followed after a crash, Haruhi's head shot up and she ran to the front door. Kagome followed after her and was surprised to see Haruhi's front door on the ground with a blond hair guy lying on top of it, Haruhi's eye started to twitch as she looked down at her broken door and the one who had broken it.

"What do you think your doing? Who's going to fix that!" Haruhi yelled

The blond hair guy looked up at Haruhi with a puppy dog face; he went to a dark corner mumbling how Haruhi hates him. Kagome looked at the other guys that where still in outside, there was a tall boy with black hair and glasses holding onto a notebook, identical twins with orange hair peering over at the blonde hair boy in his dark corner and a tall dark hair guy with a small blond hair child one his shoulders. It didn't take Kagome long to figure out that this must be the host club Haruhi was telling her about. Unwilling Haruhi let them all in and went to make some more tea, The tall dark haired boy stayed at the door fixing it while everyone else journeyed to the living room. Haruhi came back with tea for everyone then sat down next to Kagome, the twins and the older blond hair boy were looking at Kagome trying to figure out who she was.

"Haru-chan who is your friend, she is pretty"

"This is Kagome, we went to middle school together, Kagome this is Hunny, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Mori" Haruhi said pointing to each member

"It's nice to meet you all" Kagome said with a smile

"You went to school with Haru-chan" Hunny asked with wide eyes

"Yes that's right"

"Then you knew Haruhi…"Hikaru started to say

"When she had long hair" Kaoru finished

"Ye.. Yes"

For another half an hour or so the twins and Tamaki questioned Kagome about Haruhi and her middle school days. Kagome answered most of their questions but wasn't really listening to them she was to busy trying to find out why Kyoya seemed so familiar to her, it wasn't until he did one of his cold stars that it hit her. Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru came into mind, she started to wonder if it was possible for demons to have a reincarnation. Kyoya looked at Kagome who was now staring at him with wondering eyes, he put his notebook down and readjusted his glasses.

"Yes?"

"Yep you're definitely the demon lord" Kagome said out loud

Everyone turned to look at Kagome who was now shaking her head; Kagome's cheeks turned a pale pink once she realized she said that out loud.

"Oh well what I meant to say was…"

Kagome racked her brains trying to think of something to say when Tamaki started to laugh.

"Well I wouldn't go as far saying he is a demon lord"

Time seemed to move a lot faster now and before Kagome knew it, it was past 4 o'clock.

"Oh no I'm late"

"Late for what Kagome?" Haruhi asked

"I'm meant to be meeting someone at 4" Kagome said panicking "it will take me forever to get home"

"We can give you a lift right Takashi"

"Hm"

"Thankyou so much"

Mori called their driver while Kagome said goodbye to everyone.

"Come back soon ok?" Haruhi said hugging Kagome

"I will"

Kagome put her shoes back on and followed Mori and Hunny to their limo, Kagome was about to get into the limo when she thought she heard someone calling her name. She looked over top the limo and saw a person in red running towards her, Kagome thought about quickly jumping into the limo and driving off knowing Inuyasha would follow her and avoid explaining what a half dog demon is doing running around after her, but before Kagome had a chance to do anything Inuyasha pushed Kagome away from the car and onto the ground.

"What was that for" Kagome yelled rubbing her arm

"I just saved you life from this…. Metal thing" Inuyasha shouted back at her

"It wasn't trying to kill me! I'v told you a thousands times cars aren't dangerous" Kagome yelled standing up "what are you doing here anyway!"

"What do you think, you said you would be back by now!" Inuyasha shouted holind up a watch

Tamaki, the twins, Kyoya and Haruhi were now all standing outside watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight while Hunny and Mori were now out of the limo exchanging a look.

"I told you I was going to see my friend today and that you were to wait for me at home"

"You were takin to long"

"I'm only a few minutes late"

"The sooner we get back the sooner we can find the jewel shards"

"Inuyasha sit boy!"

Kagome had forgotten about everyone that was watching them and sent Inuyasha flying to the ground, it wasn't until she heard the gasp and murmurs around her that she remembered everyone.

"_How am I meant to explain this?"_

By this point everyone was now surrounding Kagome and Inuyasha who was still had his face in the ground.

"Look he has ears" Tamaki pointed out

"Your right he does" Hikaru said leaning closer

"Cosplay?" Kaoru guessed

Inuyasha stood back up only to find 5 guys around him, he backed away slowly as Tamaki reached out to touch his ears. While the guys harassed Inuyasha about his ears and costume Kagome sighed in relief, Haruhi was also curious about Inuyasha and joined the crowd around him. Kagome was about to rescue Inuyasha and leave when she felt someone watching her, she turned around to see Kyoya was right behind her.

"Interesting beads he has there"

"Oh you know part of his costume" Kagome chuckled nervously

"You may have everyone else fooled with that story but don't think it will work on me, so tell me, what are you hiding"

"I'm not hiding anything! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go"

"I will find out… Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome shivered as he said her full name but continued to walk towards Inuyasha who was starting to loose his cool.

"_How did he know my full name… it never got mentioned"_

Kagome dragged Inuyasha away from every and only stoped to look back and wave goodbye but dared not look at the one person who was still watching her with cold eyes. Once Kagome and Inuyasha were far away from everyone she let out a sigh.

"Glad that's over"

"Who were them people anyway?"

"The girl was Haruhi, we are good friends when she was in middle school, and the others where all of her friends"

"Well I don't like em, your not goin back there again you got that"

"Haruhi is my friend and ill go see her when ever I want to"

"Fine but not when them other weird people are around, I don't like em"

"What because they think you ears are cute?"

"No that's not it I just don't like em, they act strange and smell weird"

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm not planning on seeing them again"

Kagome shuttered again as Kyoya's words echoed in her head.

"_How did he know who I am… what if he finds out about Inuyasha…"_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha worried.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then stop lookin at me like that!"

"_There is no way he can find out right… still ill have to be careful from now on"_

"Inuyasha from now on you're not aloud to leave your era ok"

"No way! If I didn't come back and get you all the time you would never come back and complete the jewel"

"Fine just from now on don't leave the house, it's to hard to explain to people why you have ears and unhuman strength"

Inuyasha just grunted in response, Kagome knew it was silly to worry about Kyoya but even so she couldn't help but to feel somewhat concerned about it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouran Academy – Music Room 3**

It was quiet in the host club, the guest were all gone and there was nothing left for Haruhi to do but clean up everyone's mess. All the other host had already headed home for the day leaving Haruhi completely alone, she like it better that way the last time she let the others help her clean it took twice as long to do. Haruhi sighed and sat down on one of the chairs with a yawn, she looked around at all the mess she still had to clean.

"_They really made a mess today…"_

Hunny and Mori's table had cake and sweets all around it, the twins table had identical hats on it with some of their mothers new line of clothing they were showing off, Tamaki's table had instant coffee spilled on the ground with what looked like hundreds of cups half full even Kyoya had left a mess in his haste to leave. Haruhi decided to start with Kyoya's table since it looked the easiest to clean; she walked over to the pieces of paper that were scattered around.

"_Kyoya normally keeps everything clean but he has been acting strange lately"_

Haruhi started to pick up the paper in a neat pile when she saw a name that caught her eye. The name 'Higurashi, Kagome' was printed at the top of the paper; she lifted it up and stared at the blank paper. From what Haruhi could gather he was trying to research on her but why she didn't know, Haruhi spun around holding the paper in her hand when she heard the club doors opening. She quickly gathered everything in a messy pile when Kyoya walked into the room.

"Kyo.. Kyoya senpai I thought you left"

"I forgot my things" He said walking over to Haruhi and his still half messy table

Haruhi didn't move she kept holding onto the papers while Kyoya got closer, Kyoya looked around and saw the room was still a mess.

"Aren't you meant to be cleaning, unless you want me to add more to you bill?" Kyoya said with the sun reflecting off his glasses

Haruhi put the papers on the table and went back to cleaning the rest of the room; everything was pretty quiet until Kyoya's phone started to ring.

"Hello?... I see… it's been 3 weeks now….. Let me know if anything new comes up"

Haruhi was staring at Kyoya as he snapped his phone shut and gathered up his things, he held up a piece of paper and scowled at it. He looked frustrated about something; Haruhi quickly went back to work not wanting to face the 'shadow king'. Kyoya took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he put his glasses back on and turned to face Haruhi who was cleaning impossibly fast.

"Haruhi"

"Yes senpai" he said looking up from cleaning cake off the floor

"You missed a spot" he said pointing to some cake behind her

"Oh, thankyou"

Kyoya sat down in his chair looking through his papers trying to find something that wasn't there, Haruhi finished cleaning the room and noticed Kyoya was still at his desk. She stood up wiping her forehead before getting her own things, Haruhi had her hand on the door handle when she turned to look back at Kyoya.

"Well I'm going now"

Kyoya lifted his head and looked at her before standing up himself; he gathered his things then walked over to Haruhi. They both left the club room and walked silently down they hall.

"Kyoya senpai, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"You have been acting… weird these past few days"

"_So even she has noticed" _Kyoya thought adjusting his glasses

"If you need help with anything all you have to do is ask"

"_Maybe Haruhi could help, they used to be friends"_

"Everyone in the host club would be happy to help you"

"Haruhi.."

*ring ring* "hello… ill be there soon"

Kyoya snapped his phone shut and hurried off down the hall, Haruhi went to call after him but he was already out of sight, with a sigh she continued her walk home.

* * *

**Kagome's House**

"I'm home!" Kagome called out climbing out of the well

"Hey sis" Sota said standing in the doorway with his school bag on his back

"Hey Sota, has school finished?"  
"Yeah, where's Inuyasha?" Sota said looking around the small room

"He's not coming"

Kagome walked past Sota closing the door behind her and walked towards the house.

"Did youse have a fight again" Sota asked running after his sister

"No"

"Then why isn't he coming over?"

"Because I didn't want him to, I have to study for a test and I can't have Inuyasha running around causing trouble"

"But.."

Sota was about to argue his sisters point when he saw the frightening look in her eyes, he backed down and let Kagome storm off to her room to study.

***Flashback***

"Inuyasha you're not coming!"

"Like hell I'm not"

"I need to study and I can't do that if I'm constantly watching you!"

"I don't need watchin, you're the one that needs watchin"

"My time isn't dangerous, only thing that's dangerous is having you around! So for the last time you're not coming!"

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and was about to jump into the well when she noticed Inuyasha was behind her, she clenched her hands and gritted her teeth.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first by the time he looked up Kagome was already jumping down the well.

"Don't even think about following me!" Kagome yelled before disappearing into the wells light.

***End Flashback***

Kagome groaned and laid face down on her bed, she felt bad for being so mean to Inuyasha he really didn't deserve it but the nagging fear about Kyoya was still fresh in her mind.

***Flashback***

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked

"huh oh I'm fine" Kagome said coming out of her trance "I was just thinking about what Sesshomaru said… do you think he will ever give up on Tetsusiga?"

"I highly doubt that, he has been after the sword for a long time now" Miroku pointed out

"I was afraid of that" Kagome groaned

"I'll kill him before he gets his hands on Tetsusiga" Inuyasha shouted down from the tree he was in

"**End Flashback***

"_You might be able to stop Sesshomaru but what can stop Kyoya.."_

"I don't have time to worry about that I need to study!" Kagome said sitting up on her knees

Kagome jumped off her bed and pulled out her school book, she sat at her desk and started to study. After an hour or so she dropped the pencil in her hand and banged her head on the desk.

"I don't understand any of this"

"Hey sis"

Kagome moved her head to the side to look at her brother, he was leaning in her doorway eating a small packet of chips.

"What is it Sota"

"Mum wants you to come downstairs"

"Ill be there soon"

"kay"

Sota walked away from Kagome's room and shut the door behind him, Kagome slowly stood up and tugged down the stairs,

"Hey mum"

"Kagome I have something for you"

Kagome's mum searched through on the brown paper bags on the counter until she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a brown school bag and handed it to Kagome.

"Now you won't have to worry about emptying your other one"

"Thanks mum!"

Kagome's mum smiled at her daughter as she took the school bag and looked at it.

"It's perfect!" Kagome said hugging her mum

Kagome spent the rest of the day trying to study, after dinner she had a bath and crawled into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Day's Later**

"Kagome.." Sota said standing over Kagome's sleeping form "..Kagome WAKE UP"

"Sota I'm tired" Kagome groaned pulling the blanket over her head

"There are some people here to see you"

"What are you talking about?"

"There a bunch of strange boys downstairs to see you"

"What do you mean strange" Kagome yawned sitting up

"Well… one of them has blonde hair and purple eyes and he keeps going out about commoners… then there are these twins with orange hair and some guy with glasses and then another guy that's real tall but really quite and a kid that looks like the blond hair guys brother and then there is this short girl with really short hair" Sota explained as Kagome ran around finding clothes

"Haruhi…"

"Yeah that's the girl's name"

"Tell them ill be down soon ok Sota" Kagome said pushing him out of her room

Once Sota was gone Kagome changed into her cream skirt and blue sweat shirt, she then went into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

"_Why did Haruhi bring all of them around… Inuyasha could come here any time now!"_

Kagome was starting to panic, she told Inuyasha that she would only be gone for 3 days, she was impressed how he hasn't come over yet complaining but she didn't want to press her luck by being late. Kagome took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs, Sota and Hunny where playing games with Mori silently watching, her grand father was telling Tamaki one of his stories, the twins were teasing the cat, Haruhi was trying to stop the twins and Kyoya was sitting silently with his note book. Kagome shuddered as her eyes passed Kyoya but she brushed it of and went down to greet everyone.

"Hello Haruhi"

"Kagome hi" she said looking up from telling the twins off

"What brings you around?"

"Boss wanted to come and see how other commoners lived" The twins said together

"Commoners…"

"Sorry Kagome I would have called you but I didn't know what they were planning"

"That's ok; everyone seems to be having fun"

"Yeah" Haruhi said looking around the room "iv never seen sempai this quiet"

Kagome looked over to Tamaki and her grand father, her grand father was telling Tamaki on of his stories and Tamaki was sitting on the floor like an eager child.

"I'v never seen someone so interested in grandfathers stories before"

"He's telling him about the jewel last I heard" Sota called out

Kagome looked at their grandfather with fear.

"_It's ok Kagome they don't know it's real so calm down"_

Kagome started to relax but her reaction had caught Kyoya's eye, Kagome tried to ignore the look Kyoya was giving her and turned her attention back to Haruhi.

"The jewel can grant wishes!" Tamaki shouted in joy

Kagome couldn't help but huff at that, she has never known the jewel to do any good all it has done is bring pain and death to those she cares about. Everyones eyes were suddenly on Kagome, she started to laugh nervously hoping everyone would forget she was there but no such luck.

"Kagome you should know better then to doubt the power of the shikon jewel"

Kagome shot her grandfather a warning look and screamed at him in her head wishing he didn't say that, her grandfather was either ignoring or oblivious to her stare because he kept on talking.

"The jewel was a wonderful thing bring happiness to everyone"

"I need some fresh air" Kagome mumbled walking outside

Kyoya was watching Kagome as she stumbled outside, he was very interested in her reaction to the story, Haruhi excused herself and followed after Kagome worried for her friend. Kagome had made her way over to the sacred tree; she looked up at the scar and sighed.

"_I knew I should of left last night.."_

"Kagome are you ok?" Haruhi said catching up to her

Kagome was in a daze staring at the tree with watery eyes, she didn't even hear Haruhi behind her.

"_The jewel doesn't bring happiness it just brings pain"_

"Kagome…"

Haruhi taped on Kagome's shoulder causing her to jump in fright.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Haruhi apologized

"Oh Haruhi I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"Are you ok Kagome you looked really pale in there?"

"I'm fine"

"Kagome there is something I think you should know.."

"What is it?"

"It's about Kyoya"

Kagome's hear started to beat faster, it felt like it was going to come out of her chest as a lump started to form in her throat.

"What about him" Kagome managed to chock

"It's probably nothing but the other day I saw a piece of paper with your name on it"

"My name?"

"Yeah but there was nothing else on it though"

"Why would he have my name on a blank piece of paper?"

"I dunno, there's something else"

"What is it?"

"Tamaki didn't get the idea to come here on his own…"

"Kyoya" I whispered

"I think so, is there something going one with you two?"

Kagome shook her head.

"What I don't get is if Kyoya was so interested in you why didn't he come here sooner" Haruhi said with her finger on her chin thinking

"_Not like I would have been here anyway"_

Kagome's head snapped up at this thought

"_That's why.. he knew I wasn't here"_

Kagome started too really panic now, Haruhi looked up at Kagome and saw all colour fade from her face.

"Kagome you sure your ok? Maybe you should sit down"

"What's wrong with her" The twins asked walking up behind Haruhi

"What are youse doing?"

"We were bored…" Hikaru started

"…thought we would look around" Kaoru finished

"_How could he have known!"_

Kagome thought about pretending to be sick and escaping to the feudal era but that idea was quickly crushed, she couldn't risk anyone finding out about her adventures, she had only one choice find out what he knew.

"_But how can I do that… I don't even know where he lives"_

"Hey Haruhi.." Kagome started coming out of her trance

"Yeah?"

"_Wait I can't ask her, it will look to weird"_

"Never mind"

"Kagome you sure your ok"

"Yeah I'm fine, lets get back to the others" Kagome smiled

Kagome had yet to notice that Hikaru and Kaoru were standing behind Haruhi that was until she walked into one of them.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you guys where out here"

"What's with this tree?" Hikaru asked

"It's really big" Kaoru pointed out

"That's the sacred tree, it has stood there for over 500 years" Kagome explained looking up at the tree

"WOW it's so old!" an excited voice shouted out behind us

Everyone turned around and saw Tamaki and Kyoya standing there, Tamaki was looking up at the tree like a child and Kyoya was writing in his book.

"What's with this funny bit here" Kaoru asked pointing to the scar

"Looks like some kind of scar or something" Hikaru said leaning closer

"That's because it is a scar" Kagome said with a blank face

"Who did the tree get a scar?" Haruhi asked

"Hundreds of years ago something was pinned to the tree"

"What was?" Tamaki asked with huge eyes

"I… I don't know" Kagome lied

"Well that's boring"

"Isn't there anything interesting here?"

"Nope just your average house, nothing interesting at all" Kagome said a little too quickly

Hikaru and Kaoru were already walking away from the tree and towards the small room that contained the well.

"What's in here?"

Kagome's head shot up to where they were standing, her heart was beating faster as they went to open the door.

"Nothing! Just an old well nothing interesting"

Is it a wishing well" Tamaki shouted running over to the twins

"_Why did I mention a well!"_

Kagome walked over there as calmly as she could, she had visions of Inuyasha jumping out any second now.

"It's not a whishing well, just an old well"

"Are you telling them the story about the well sis?"

Kagome turned around and saw Sota, Hunny and Mori all eating ice creams, she shot him a death glare that made Sota jump.

"What story" Tamaki asked

"_I'm going to kill him later"_

"Kagome told them the story of the well and how it was used for demon bones, she left out the time travelling part. It wasn't long after lunch that Haruhi managed to convince everyone it was time to go, Kagome was grateful when Haruhi and the others were walking down the steps and away from her house. Kagome collapsed on top of the steps with a sigh; she was exhausted and wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

"What you doin?"

Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha towering over her

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you stupid!"

Kagome stood up brushing the dirt from her knees, she walked pass Inuyasha and back towards the house. Inuyasha sniffed the air for a second then ran after Kagome.

"Thought I told you not to see them people anymore"

"What are you on about?"

"Them weird boys from last time, I can smell em"

"You can smell them… OF COURSE THAT'S IT!"

Kagome ran into the house and up to her room leaving Inuyasha standing outside dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Few Hours Later**

"Kagome are you ready yet" Inuyasha asked impatiently on her bed

"Hey Inuyasha I have a question…"

Kagome turned around to face him and waited for him to say something, Inuyasha just sat their more impatient then ever, Kagome sighed and carried on.

"You can still smell Haruhi and her friend's right?

"Yeah of cause I can"

"So say if I wanted you to follow one of the scents you could?"

Yeah.." Inuyasha said raising his brow

"That's good to know"

"Kagome what's goin on?"

"Oh nothing" Kagome laughed nervously

Kagome continued to walk around her room slowly packing what she would need in the feudal era, when she was done with this she got out her new school bag and emptied it on her floor.

"Are you ready now?"

"Not exactly…"

"What's up with you, you're acting... strange"

"What would you say to staying here for one more night?"

"No way in hell, I waited 3 days already; do you want Naraku to get the shards?"

"NO! How could you say a thing like that! Did you ever think about my life here or do you only care about the jewel?"

Inuyasha stayed on Kagome's bed looking at her shocked by her sudden outburst, Kagome started to calm down and her eyes stared to glisten in the dim light.

"I.. guess that answers that, Inuyasha there is something I need to do I promise ill go back as soon as I can" Kagome said grabbing her empty bag

Kagome didn't even bother to look at Inuyasha she just headed towards her bedroom door with a sigh.

"If I don't get caught" Kagome sighed leaving the room

Kagome walked down the stairs with a smirk on her face, she was hoping Inuyasha would follow after her and agree to helping, if he didn't Kagome had another more painful method in mind. Inuyasha was left sitting on Kagome's bed, he didn't know what was going on with her but he also knew he couldn't just take her to the past not with the beads on. Inuyasha grumbled as he walked out of the room following after Kagome, She was outside walking slowly towards the stairs when Inuyasha came up behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Need help?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thankyou Inuyasha! Thankyou"

Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, the second Kagome realised she was hugging the shocked Inuyasha she pulled away blushing.

"So um what we doin anyway?" Inuyasha asked turning away slightly embarrassed

"Can you still smell the guys that where hear earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Good, we need to find one of them"

"How do you expect me to find the right one with all the other scents!"

"Oh yeah your right… well I guess we will just have to find them all until we get the right guy"

Inuyasha was about to protest but Kagome was already on his back waiting for him to go, Inuyasha set out following the strongest scent first.

"Why are we following them? Can I kill em?"

"No! You can't go around killing people in my time Inuyasha"

"So why are we following them then"

"Because I need to know how much he knows about you"

"Me?"

"Inuyasha its not normal for a half demon to be running around the streets, if it got out that you were a half demon and my trips to the feudal ear it would tear my family apart"

"What?"

"All you need to know is I cant let anyone find out about you or the well, if they did I don't think I could go back there" Kagome sighed tightening her grip on Inuyasha

The second Inuyasha heard this he speed up, it took nearly and hour to get to the first house. Kagome had no idea wether this was the right house or not so they had no choice but to sneak in and get a closer look, Inuyasha ran quietly and silently towards the house keeping all his scenes on alert for anyone who might come there way. Kagome made it pretty clear that he could not hurt a single person and they had to be quiet, Inuyasha jumped up into a near by tree hidden from sight.

"Is this the one?" Inuyasha whispered

"I don't know I can't see from this far, not a demon remember!" Kagome hissed

Inuyasha growled silently before getting closer to the house, he jumped up onto a small balcony and walked very slowly to the half opened door, he moved the certain back ever so gently that Kagome almost gasp in surprise at his tenderness. Kagome looked into the dark room waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, after a little bit she could see the shape of two people sleeping in the same bed. Kagome had to cover her mouth when she saw the twins snuggled together in the same bed; it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused by her expression he thought it was creepy that brothers were that close, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and shook her head with that Inuyasha jumped to the ground and moved onto the next scent. After another hour or so they came to the next house, there was a light shining from one of the first story windows. Inuyasha crept along the building towards the light; Kagome noticed the smells of cakes in the air. Once they got to the window they both looked in and saw hundreds of cakes lined out on a huge table, Inuyasha flinched and put his hand on his sword when he saw something moving behind the cakes. After a few minutes the thing that Inuyasha saw moving came out into view, Hunny walked around the cakes and towards the window with sharp eyes. Kagome was starting to panic thinking he had heard them, she let out a sigh when Hunny had grabbed his bunny and went back over to the cakes.

"Inuyasha lets go"

Inuyasha nodded then ran away from the house and onto the next scent.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah"

"Can.. can you stop for a second"

Inuyasha slowed down to a stop and allowed Kagome to get off, once Kagome had gotten off Inuyasha's back she looked through her bag.

"….must of left it at home" Kagome sighed with a frown

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw her shiver, he took off his kimono and placed it over Kagome covering her head. Kagome turned her head and looked up at Inuyasha who was looking in the distance somewhere, Kagome griped the kimono in her hands and stood up.

"Thankyou Inuyasha.."

"We should get going"

Kagome nodded and picked up her bag, she hopped on Inuyasha's back and was once more running off towards the next house. Inuyasha stopped in front of a huge house and sniffed the air; he closed his eyes and relied on his hearing to see if anyone was around them once the coast was clear he silently and quickly made his way closer to the house. There was still a light on in one of the rooms; Inuyasha went closer to it making sure to stay hidden. They stayed hidden in the bushes and waited to catch sight of the boy that lived here, after waiting for a while a tall well toned boy walked into view with a towel over his head. He walked around the room drying off his hair until he came to his bedroom light switch, he was about to turn off the light when his cell phone rang. Inuyasha jumped at the sound but soon relaxed when Kagome didn't seem too worried.

"_Who would be calling this late" _Kagome wondered as she watched the boy throw the towel into his clothes hamper and put on his glasses, her heart started to race once she saw it was Kyoya. Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart racing and her grip tightening on his shirt, he knew they were at the right house and silently moved away from the window and into a better hiding spot.

"Now what?"

"I need to get his notebook… if he knows anything it will be in that I bet"

"So let's go get it then"

"Inuyasha you can't just go into someone's house and take things its not... actually that's not a bad idea"

Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kagome looking at him with smile on her face that always meant bad news for Inuyasha, he saw this and started to worry about what was going on in that head of hers.

"You can go sneak into the house and get the book for me"

"What… me… why do I gotta do it?"

"Because you will be able to tell when people are coming and you're a lot more quieter then I would be… it would be like playing fetch" Kagome beamed

"Fetch! So I'm your faithful hound now!"

"I don't know about faithful" Kagome mumbled

"What did you say" Inuyasha growled with his eye twitching

"Oh nothing now go on, the sooner you do this the sooner we can get back to hunting shards"

Kagome held onto the tree trunk and gave Inuyasha a gentle push towards the house.

"Alright alright I'm going… just one thing what's a notebook?"

Kagome hit her palm on her face. _"Of course he wouldn't know what it was" _she thought with a sigh.

"Well it's about this big and it's black" Kagome explained demonstrating the size wit her hands

"Got it"

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and ran swiftly towards the house, Kagome was left holding her breath and praying he doesn't get caught

"_Not like anyone would believe a half demon was stealing a book"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Inside the House**

Inuyasha made his way through the dark halls following Kyoya's scent to his room, he opened the door as quietly as he could and made his way into the large room. He walked around looking for what Kagome had describe, it didn't take long to find it but there was only one problem there were two things on the table that looked like what Kagome had said.

"_What's the right one"_

Inuyasha looked between the two trying to decided, to him they both looked the same little did he know they were completely different. Inuyasha ended up grabbing both of them when he heard footsteps getting closer to the room, the last thing he needed was Kagome to yell at him for getting caught.

* * *

**Outside**

Kagome was starting to feel dizzy from holding her breath when she saw some lights in the house turn on, she stood up on the tree branch and tried to see what was going on. She gasped when Inuyasha jumped up onto the branch and touched her shoulder, Kagome started to breathe in short jagged breaths trying to get air back in her lungs.

"You alright Kagome?"

Kagome was still trying to get her breathing back to normal so she just looked up at Inuyasha with fire in her eyes and pointed to the house that had almost every light on, Inuyasha followed where she was pointing with confusion, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What I didn't do anything"

"Then why are the lights all on!" Kagome hissed

"I don't know" Inuyasha said as he reached up and rubbed his ears

"Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"How can you stand this damn noise?"

"What noise?"

"You're telling me you can't hear that? Its worse then any demon screech I'v heard""

"Oh no… Inuyasha we have to get out of here" Kagome said panicking

Inuyasha didn't complain the further away from the noise the better, He put the two books into Kagome's bag then let her climb onto his back. As soon as Kagome was holding on Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and ran full speed away from the house and back towards Kagome's home.

* * *

**Back at Kagome's House**

"Kagome…"

"Hmmm"

"OI Kagome!"

Kagome jumped at the sudden shouting and moved her hands, Kagome started to fall backwards once she let go of Inuyasha but with his quick reflexes he was able to catch her and keep her up right on his back. After Kagome's heart had slowed down she looked around her and saw that she was back at home and the sun was slowly creeping higher in the sky.

"Were home already" Kagome yawned

"Yeah now let's go"

"Go?"

"Back to my time"

"Just… just give me a minute Inuyasha"

Kagome hopped of Inuyasha back and stood with wobbly legs, she reached her hands to the sky stretching out her cramped muscles when she noticed how heavy her bag was. Kagome frowned with confusions and took the bag off her back and looked inside it, she pulled out Kyoya's note book and she saw there was something else left in her bag.

"Ahh Inuyasha…"

"Hm"

"What is this" Kagome said pulling out the laptop from her bag

"It's the book thing you wanted"

"Inuyasha, this isn't a book, it's a laptop!" Kagome hissed

"A what?"

Kagome sighed _"well I guess now that I have it.." _Kagome put the book and laptop back in her bag and made her way up to her bedroom, once in her room Kagome took out the book and laptop sitting them on her desk.

"_Am I really going to do this… go through someone else things for my own gain"_

Kagome sighed and put the things back in her bag then pushed it under her bed out of sight, she picked up her yellow bag and walked back down stairs and to the well where Inuyasha was waiting.

"You ready now?"

Kagome nodded and jumped down the well with Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

* * *

**Kyoya's house**

Kyoya woke to the sound of people running through the house, he tried his hardest to block out the noise but it was too much. He pulled his covers back and put on his glasses then walked towards his bedroom door, once the door was open he saw his family's private police force running around.

"What is going on!" He growled with a twitching eye

"Master Kyoya, the silent alarm went off"

"_Who would be stupid enough to try and brake into the Ootori house?"_

"So far no one has been found, probably just some kid playing a prank"

"_No kid would be out here so late..."_

"Yes, well then stand down but be on alert for the rest of the night"

"Yes master Kyoya"

Soon after the police force had cleared out of the building and everything had gone back to its normal quietness, Kyoya went back into his room and turned on his light. He sat down at his table and sighed.

"_Ill never get back to sleep now"_ he thought looking at the clock _"5am... only 3 more hours until school starts"_

After getting a glass of water he decided to work on the club activities for the day, as he looking on the table he noticed his laptop and books were missing, he went over to his bag then his bedside and even the bathroom but they were no where to be seen.

"_Who could have gotten past our security and into my room without leaving a trace... and who would only want to steal a laptop and note book with all the other things in this house..."_

* * *

**2 Days Later – Feudal Japan**

"Kagome are you ok? You have been acting weird since you got back" Sango asked concerned

"Has Inuyasha done something stupid again" Shippo asked

"What did you say brat!" Inuyasha shouted at Shippo

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and pulled a face at Inuyasha.

"Sit" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha tried to hit Shippo

"Is there something troubling you" Miroku asked

"Have any of you ever had to do something that you thought was right at the time to protect someone then thought maybe it wasn't right after all?" Kagome asked

"Kagome what's this about" Sango asked

"... Never mind..." Kagome sighed standing up "I'm going to go for a walk"

Kagome walked away from the camp fire and into the forest, once Kagome was gone Sango, Shippo and Miroku all turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do you know what's wrong with her" they all asked

"Nah, maybe she is sick or something" He shrugged

"Inuyasha you should go find out what is wrong with her!" Shippo demanded

"What and get another sit command, don't be stupid!" Inuyasha shouted hitting the fox on the head

"_What am I going to do" _Kagome thought walking around the forest

After pacing around for a while longer Kagome had finally managed to come up with a solution, she walked back towards the group wit a new look on things.

"_Ill just pretend to have a test that I have to go study for and drop everything off at his school, He will just think he left them there its perfect!"_

"Umm guys..."

"Oh Kagome your back" Sango said looking up

"There is something I need to tell you" Kagome said with a guilty look on her face

"What is it? Are you hurt... that demon did throw you a fair way"

Kagome placed her hand over her left arm and rubbed it, it was sore from the demon fight earlier that day and there were a few bruises on her legs but it was nothing compared to what has happened.

"no its ok, I'm a little sore but nothing rest wont fix" she smiled and Sango "it's just I have to go back home"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted jumping to his feet "you were only there a few days ago!"

"I know but there is a really important test I have to study for and I forgot to bring my books, so I'm going home for a little while! Ill be back in the morning" Kagome shouted back "Sango is it ok if I borrow Kirara?"

"Yeah sure Kagome"

Kagome jumped onto Kirara's back and shouted a sit command as she flew off towards the well, after flying for a few hours Kagome saw the well come into view. Kirara landed next to it and let Kagome get off.

"Thanks Kirara, I promise ill bring you some treats ok" She said patting the cat demons head


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome's Time**

"_No one is home..."_ Kagome thought walking in the empty house

Kagome saw a note on the table addressed to Sota.

"Gone to do some shopping with grandpa" Kagome read out loud

Kagome placed the note back on the table and went up to the bathroom, she turned on the water and poured in some herbal soaps then started to get undress, as she took off her school shirt she noticed she had a few more bruises staring to show.

"_Great... well good thing were still in winter clothes"_ she sighed throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper

After her bath Kagome wrapped a towel around herself then went to her room, she saw some newly cleaned school clothes laid out on her bed.

"_Ill have to thank mum for this"_ she thought with a smile

Once Kagome was dress she pulled out the laptop and book that was pushed under her bed, as she was putting them into her brown school bag the book fell open.

"Higurashi, Kagome" she read out loud "the rest is blank..."

Kagome looked at the blank page with only her name on it feeling confused and even guiltier.

She closed the book and placed it into her bag with a sigh.

"_2:30... I should get there around 3"_ she thought looking at the clock

* * *

**Ouran Academy – 3:30pm**

"_Wow this place is huge!"_ Kagome thought walking through the gates towards the large building

Kagome straitened out her school clothes and held the bag close to her chest and walked into one of the many court yards, even though school was finished there were still a lot of people walking around.

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea... what if Kyoya is still here and sees me"_

Kagome sat down next to a fountain with a sigh.

"_Come on Kagome, you fight demons so you can do this!"_

She stood up once more with a new fearless outlook on things, it didn't take long for Kagome to realise she had no idea where she was going or how to find anything.

"I'm completely lost" she mumbled with her head hung

"Are you ok?"

Kagome looked up and saw a few girls wearing the yellow dress uniform before her.

"You don't look like you're from here" one of them said looking at Kagome's uniform

"Oh I'm not... I'm just here to... ummm... I'm trying to find someone"

"I see, and who might that be"

"_Maybe they can help; Haruhi said they were in some kind of club"_

"His name is Kyoya... I don't actually know his last name but I know he goes to school here, he is in some kind of club or something"

"Is he tall with glasses and black hair?"

"Yeah that's right, do you know him?"

"Of course!" all 3 girls squealed

"Kyoya Ootori, Vice president of the Host Club, also known as the "cool" type"

"_I would say they know him"_

"If you want to find him he will be in music room 3, it's on the top floor of the south building at the end of the north hallway"

"_South building... north hallway... what kind of place is this!"_

"Ok thankyou" Kagome said with a quick bow

Kagome wondered around for a few more minutes until she stumbled upon the south building, she walked inside and saw a huge stair case leading up. She walked up the staircase until she came to the top floor, after thinking for a few minutes what way north would be she finally took a chance and walked down on of the hallways.

"_I can't believe I found it"_ Kagome thought staring at the sign in disbelieve "well here goes nothing"

Kagome opened the doors to music room 3 and was met by a bright light and the smells of roses, tea and different kinds of sweets.

* * *

**Ouran Academy – Music Room 3**

Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya and Haruhi all turned when they heard the familiar click of the door opening.

"A new guest!" Tamaki shouted springing into action

Kagome stood there with her bag still clenched at her chest and looked at everyone before her; Haruhi noticed the familiar green skirt and quickly pulled Tamaki back.

"Kagome?"

"Haruhi, hi..." Kagome chuckled nervously

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked walking up to her friend

"Oh well umm"

Kagome looked at everyone in the room, the twins were leaning on each other looking rather bored, Mori was standing behind Hunny who was eating some cake, Tamaki was in the middle of the group with a questioning look on his face, Haruhi was next to him waiting for an answer then there was Kyoya, he was standing at the back of the group giving Kagome a look that made her hairs stand on end.

"_What am I meant to do now! Why am I even here! Argh this is not working out as I planed!"_

"Oh well I actually came by to see Kyoya..."

Kyoya looked slightly shocked to hear those words as was everyone else, they all looked towards Kyoya then back at Kagome trying to find the connection.

"This is for you" Kagome said holding out her bag

Kyoya moved out in front of everyone and cautiously took the bag from Kagome.

"I have to go!" Kagome said once Kyoya took hold of the bag

Before anyone could so much as say a goodbye Kagome had already turned around and ran out of the room, Everyone watched as the doors closed themselves then looked at Kyoya who was staring at the bag.

"What was that about?" Haruhi wondered out loud

"What's in the bag Kyo-chan"

Kyoya slowly opened the bag and saw his laptop and book in it, his eyes darted to the closed dor in disbelieve.

"_How did she get them?"_

* * *

**Ouran Academy Court Yards**

"_How do I get out of this school"_ Kagome sighed sitting on a bench _"I was in such a hurry to leave I didn't even look where I was going"_

"Kagome!" someone called out

Kagome looked up and saw Haruhi running towards her. _"Please don't let the host club be with her" _she thought standing

"I was hoping you hadn't left yet"

"_Couldn't find my way out"_

"What was with you and Kyoya back there?"

"Oh well I was giving him his stuff back and..."

"Wait what stuff?"

"His note book, I found it near the bottom of my steps, he must have dropped it or something"

"_Kyoya wouldn't be that careless" _Haruhi thought

"So why did you run off"

"I don't know, he just freaks me out... reminds me to much of this guy I know"

"You know someone like Kyoya?"

"Well not really... Sesshomaru is way worse, he wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone in his path to get what he wants" Kagome said without a second thought

"KILL!"

"I don't mean he actually kills people, he just has the look about him, that's all"

"Oh ok... did you want to come back to the club room?"

"No!... I umm mean I should get going..."

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi turned around to see Hunny sitting on Mori's shoulders as he came running towards them, Kagome groaned and wanted at that moment to disappear.

"Everyone has been looking for you Haru-chan, right Takashi?"

"Yeah"

"Oh hi Kag-chan"

"Hi... well anyway ill talk to you later Haruhi, I should get going" Kagome said turning around

"Kagome, the exit is that way" Haruhi pointed in the opposite direction

"Oh right, oops, well ill be off now"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ouran Academy Gates**

"well that went great" Kagome mumbled with a sigh

Kagome walked with her head down staring at the pavement below her, it wasn't until she walked into someone did she look up.

"K...yo..ya..." Kagome panicked

"_Great just what I needed!"_

"There you are Miss Higurashi" Kyoya said turning to face her "you left this behind"

Kyoya held out Kagome's brown bag, she took the bag from him and felt that it was empty now.

"Tell me, how did you manage to get my things" He asked leaning down to her

"Oh uhhh, my umm mum found them at the shrine... you must of dropped them or something..." Kagome stumbled trying to think of something

"_Yeah he doesn't buy that"_

"Really because I think you took them from my home, now tell me how you managed to get in and out of my house without being seen"

"I didn't"

"We both know you did, now if you tell me how I just might forget the charges"

"Charges for what?"

"Braking and entering as well as stealing"

"I did no such thing"

"_Inuyasha did though, but he will never be able to prove that"_

"Kyoya give up, if I did do what you think I did then don't you think I would have already been caught by now, the fact that I haven't is proof you have no idea, you just trying to scare me into confessing to something we both know I could never do"

Kagome didn't wait for an answer she just walked pass him thankful he couldn't hear her racing heart.

"Then who did?" he called out to her

Kagome turned and opened her mouth when she heard another person calling out her name; she turned back around and saw Inuyasha walking towards them with a hat on his head.

"I thought I told you not to go around these people again!" Inuyasha shouted

"And I thought I told you not to leave me house!" Kagome shouted back

"Yeah well everyone was nagging at me to come get you, I smelled Naraku in the area but we need you to find his jewel shards"

Kagome turned to face Kyoya who was looking very interested in the whole conversation.

"You wouldn't be talking about the jewel from your grandfathers stories now would you?"

"_Stories! That's a great idea"_

"Yeah, it's a play we are working on to get more people to come to the shrine"

"A play"

"Yep, come on Inuyasha lets go"

Inuyasha turned to walk back to the direction he came when Kagome stoped him.

"Walking is to slow, Naraku might be gone by the time we get there" she said in a low voice

"But I thought you said..."

"Forget what I said, this is more important!"

Inuyasha crouched down on the ground and Kagome jumped onto his back, once Kagome was on his back Inuyasha stood up and started to run his fastest leaving Kyoya frozen with shock and confusion.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later – Kagome's House**

"Mum I'm home!" Kagome called out

"Oh hello Kagome, ill run a bath for you"

"Thankyou mum"

Kagome walked slowly up to her room dragging her back behind her, she entered her room and fell onto her bed with a sigh.

"Kagome, your bath is ready" her mum said walking into the room

"Thanks mum" Kagome said sitting up on her bed

Kagome pulled herself to her feet and walked to the bathroom, after her bath Kagome got changed and went to her desk to start her homework.

"Kagome, phone call for you" Sota called out

"Who is it?" she asked coming down the stairs

"Some guy named Kyoya; he's been calling everyday since you have been gone"

"_Probably wants answers about the other week..."_

"Hello"

"Hello Kagome, good to see your better"

"_What has grandpa said this time"_

"Ahh thanks, is there something you wanted?"

"Yes I wanted to talk to you, that is why I'm calling"

"I meant... you know don't worry, I actually wanted to talk to you to"

"Perhaps we can meet tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Ummm what day is tomorrow anyway?"

"It will be Saturday"

"Oh right, tomorrow is great then, where do you want to meet?"

"I will send a car to your house at 10am, goodbye Kagome"

"wait what... he hung up on me, if he thinks I'm going to hope into some strangers car he has got another thing coming!" Kagome shouted slamming the phone down

* * *

**The Next Day – 10am**

"_That's not a car, it's a limo!"_

"Miss Higurashi, this way please" the driver said opening the limo door

"Thankyou" Kagome said stepping into the limo

Once the car started up and was on the move Kagome lent forward and knocked on the black screen between her and the driver, as she did this the screen started to come down making he jump a little.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I'm going would you?" Kagome asked the driver

"Master Kyoya has requested that I take you to his house, we will be there in half an hour"

"Oh right, thanks"

Kagome sat back in her seat with a sigh as the screen door came back up leaving her feeling completely alone.

"_Well I guess it gives me time to think of something to say..."_

* * *

**Kyoya's House – 10:40am**

"We are here Miss" the driver said as they slowed to a stop

Kagome was about to thank him when someone on the outside opened her door, she stepped out and saw the mansion before her.

"Right this way Miss Higurashi"

"Uhh ok"

Kagome was amazed by the size of the house, the last time she was here it was to dark to see anything, she followed one of the girls up the stair and into the house where Kyoya would be waiting for her.

"Master Kyoya will be here shortly"

"Kagome, you made it"

"Oh hi Kyoya"

"Please follow me"

* * *

**Kyoya's Room**

"What was it you wished to talk to me about?" Kyoya asked sitting on one of the couches

"Me? You're the one that said you wanted to talk to me"

"Yes and so did you"

"Yeah well... you went through the trouble to bringing me here so you first"

"I think you already know what it is I wanted to talk about"

"Yeah I have a pretty good idea" Kagome sighed sitting opposite Kyoya "well then I guess ill go first..."

"_Ok Kagome, if you can fight Naraku you can do this"_

"I came to call a truce; you leave me alone and ill leave you alone"

"So you admit to stealing my things"

"What? No, I never said that, will you let that go already"

"Tell me how you got my things then I will leave you alone"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

"Ok... Inuyasha, I don't know how he got past everything but he went into your house and stole your stuff, now do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I will leave you alone, but I never said anything about Inuyasha"

"That's ok... he can look after himself"

* * *

**A Few Days Later– Haruhi's House**

"Please let me try them on" Tamaki beg Inuyasha

"NO!"

"Just for a second"

"I said no!"

"Well they seem to be getting along" Haruhi said "so when is the play coming out, I would love to se it"

"Oh well... its kind of a working progress"

"The costume looks really good" Hikaru said

"Who made it?" Kaoru asked

"Not to sure, it's actually a really old outfit that was handed down..."

Kagome stopped talking once she heard the clock chiming"

"Wow its 4oclock already, we should get going" Kagome said standing

After saying goodbye to everyone Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the shrine.

"I don't trust those guys, especially the one with the strange colour eyes, he wouldn't leave me alone"

"Tamaki just wanted to try on your ears" Kagome chuckled thinking back

"But they don't come off!"

"He doesn't know that, besides if you didn't insist on coming with me it wouldn't of happened"

"Hmpf, maybe if you didn't have such weird friends..."

"Sit boy! Next time don't come" Kagome shouted walking down the street

**The End**


End file.
